Michael's Motive
by Fulcon
Summary: This was submitted for Chaos Chao's contest. This is the motive for the 'Hero' in Tower of Darkness for stealing the Key of the Godesses...and betraying all of Hyrule. ONESHOT.


This was written for Chaos Chao's contest

_This was written for Chaos Chao's contest. This is a motive piece for Michael D'Angelo's actions from my fic, Tower of Darkness._

I look at her. And what do I see? Do I see a face of nobility, of one superior to me in any and every way? Do I see a face of love, the one that completes my soul? No. What I see is the face of the enemy.

Princess Zelda is my enemy.

I suppose no-one would guess that kind of response from the new hero, huh? Let me explain.

You see, I'm not like any of my predecessors. I was born in raised in New York City. And one day on a trip to Coney Island, my city was attacked by Ganondorf's hoards, and I was brought to Hyrule.

I suppose you think that means I want to beat him, right? Wrong.

See, after beating the fire dungeon, I met with Valoo. The Empire-State building sized dragon told me that Gannon went after me because each of my predecessor's were the one's to beat him. And he finally gets it that he need's to come after _me_.

And so I need to beat him to stop him from coming after me, right?

Maybe, but I have something else in mind.

You see, I might want to beat the King of Evil, but I also want to get home. To New York, to Queens, to my family. I miss my Mom. I miss my Dad. I even miss my younger brother, Alan.

And my only ticket home is the Key of the Goddesses. The same thing needed to trap Ganondorf in the 'sacred realm' as they call it, for eternity. And said Key can only be used once every hundred years.

So, my choice is either defeat Ganondorf and not see my family for another hundred years, or backstab all of Hyrule, defy my 'destiny' and return to New York.

And since I value my family more than a fictional civilization, I choose to betray each and every one of them.

Why? What would make me value a group of three people over millions of people, not just Human, but Goron, Ruto, Zora and possibly millions more?

It's just fiction. Just entirely fiction. Nothing. Not real. And I can go back to thinking that when I'm back home.

Not just that…I mean…I'd be leaving my Mother, Father and Brother behind. I'd never forgive myself if I had the chance to go back and see them _just once more_ and didn't take it. I love them.

My mom…she was always there for me. Always willing to listen to me even when it was just complaining about my ears. And hair. She helped me through Alan's teasings when I wanted to kill him about the latest taunt. She calmed me down. On top of that she fed and sheltered me.

My father…he was also there for me. He was always willing to play a game of catch (or Super Smash Bros) whenever I asked. He worked from home so he could spend time with each of us, his family. He also defended me. Quite often when I was called a 'freak of nature.' Being called the Hero of Hyrule was actually one of the kinder, but most often spewed insults I've ever endured.

My brother…Alan was, and still is, a tease. Easily the most annoying brat I've ever known. But in a weird way, he was always there too. His insults and teases would bring me an insurmountable amount of comfort, if just to hear something from home.

I love them. I absolutely love them. I'd do anything just to be there with them again. I'd die for them. I'd _kill _for them.

But you must be going 'but there must be _something_ you like about Hyrule.' No. There is nothing. I suppose it's sorta cool knowing that something that was supposedly fiction is real…

Okay, yeah. There is only _one thing_ I like about Hyrule.

And that was Darunia. The Goron Chieftain. Dang, he was cool. He was big; friendly…one could say he was the best friend I never had.

But he was the only one. Everyone else was just empty praise from those peasants who know me by my title only, and look-down-their-nose-at-me contempt from the more important people (such as nobles from Hyrule). But these guys and their station don't matter to me. In about 6-8 more weeks and I'll be gone.

No, the only one that matters to me at the moment is my biggest obstacle. The hottest girl on the planet, the daughter of the number-one big shot on Hyrule, and perhaps the most skilled swords-woman/Sorceress I have ever met. This one is Princess Zelda.

She's displayed more individual attitudes toward me in the blink of an eye than Dr. Jekyll. She's been kind, cool, utterly sadistic, and just _plain mean_. She's also taken every opportunity to torture me in the form of Duels, where she doesn't actually teach me anything, she just wails on me. If it wasn't happening to _me,_ I'd find it hilarious.

But no… she's killing me. Slowly. Painfully. And that's why I gotta get out of here.

I look over at her again. She's talking with some Hyrulian Nobles; she glances behind her, looking at me briefly before turning back to her conversation. Her eyes are like oceans, frozen solid, the winds blowing the snow at rapid speeds.

She hates me. I don't know why. I haven't told _anyone _of my intentions to leave her in a lurch. Perhaps it's because of my comments toward the people of station and worth? Am I embarrassing her some how? Is it just because I refuse to cooperate some times? Possibly…yeah. That's probably it.

I should try to be nicer to her, at least until I have all three pieces of the key. Then I leave, and she can go to hell for all I care. Gannon can recapture her and beat the crap out of her worse than when I found her first. I suppose that's kind of harsh, but I didn't know her then like I do now. She's evil.

And that's why I have to leave. I don't belong here. I belong with Mom and Dad and Alan.

I belong with my family.

And that's why I hate you Zelda.


End file.
